AaylaBly tragic love
by 666PN
Summary: Bly suffers from feelings for his Jedi Commander. How will the clone wars shape their relationship? (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Thought the relationship between Commander Bly and Aayla Secura was interesting**

**Don't own star wars char etc.**

**Aayla/Bly pairing**

**Lemon in later chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

_22 BBY_

_Planet unknown _

_CC-5052 codenamed Bly_ _crouched in a rocky canyon to spring a trap, led by Aayla Secura_

"Private get down!" Bly shouted in a hoarse whisper to one of his men, who on several occasions Bly had to remind him to stand his ground and wait, the trooper seemed a bit trigger happy.

"Sorry sir." he answered in almost a bored voice not suiting his trigger happy actons.

The regular infantry seem to show fewer emotions than the clone commanders he trained with, they were his brothers but it put him on edge.

Bly shifted his body and looked back at the troops he set up in position around the canyon overlooking the fake base they set up to fool the seps.

It was a desolate planet, most of the world was desert but it housed a special tactical droid in which the republic has suffered defeat from it, so they sent his unit in.

Over all he had forty men at his disposal, five snipers spread out on the higher ground, ten two man teams in prone position toward the middle of the edges of the canyons, all equipped with EMP stun grenades specially given to his unit to test. He felt proud his unit was chosen and eager to impress. Five men in the fake base to surrender to the seps when they arrive, eight specially handpicked infantry with matching yellow stripes to match his own to accompany him on the lower levels of the canyon. Two bomb squad engineers to detonate the rocks to crash all around the clankers.

"Nervous Bly?" a voice called out from behind a large boulder.

Aayla Secura flashed him a smile.

"Ready to fight, General." Bly responded with a nod of the head.

He glanced at her again, she was watching the canyon entrance, and he enjoyed serving under her command. A skilled warrior and a wise jedi wielding the swords they called lightsabers.

During his training on Kamino he read extensively about the Jedi and their ways, battling the mysterious Sith. After all the research he'd done about the Jedi he was nervous to meet one, seeing as they could wield the force, it was quite daunting.

Finally leaving Kamino and meeting one for the first time was a surprise indeed as he expected. They were cool, calm and collected. While several troopers panicked they stayed steady and somehow got out of some sticky spots.

Bly respected them greatly, although it was never easy to talk to one outside of combat. Seeing as a regular clone wouldn't chat with the Jedi a clone marshal commander like himself would.

At first it was difficult talking, the Jedi he first came into contact with were rigid and mostly kept to themselves.

After rotating around for some few weeks working odd jobs, he was put under the command of Aayla Secura, a female Rutian Twi'lek.

He expected the same rigidness with her but it couldn't be different.

When he first arrived on the LAAT gunship she greeted him warmly and sat with him and his men in the barracks getting to know each of them in turn.

Over the months that they served together he and Aayla formed a close attachment, often knowing each other's thoughts.

He continued to gaze at her; she wore skin tight pants, a lightsaber hanging from her belt. She wore leather brown boots, a brown headband that had faded from the sweat and debris. A top only to cover her breasts leaving her stomach bare.

She was quite beautiful, maybe one day…

"Commander Bly!" came a voice in his ear; one of the clones in the fake base was radioing in.

He shook his head of his thoughts that engulfed him.

"Yes Corporal?" he answered

"Droids inbound, we think about two hundred, two tanks." responded the voice.

"Confirmed, execute phase one"

"Yessir"

Bly motioned to the engineers to get ready. Then glanced at Aayla who had her lightsaber drawn, ready to fight.

He peered over his rock to see his five men with their hands up.

"We surrend-." Their words were cut short as a hail of blaster fire echoed out.

That's when he saw them, they had been right, their number was around two hundred.

The clone's bodies lay crumpled as the B1 battle droids surge forward toward the base.

He bowed his head silently for a moment remembering the five clones that were just killed, vowing to avenge them.

"Just a little farther." A clone sergeant whispered.

Half of the enemy's forces were squeezed into the bottle neck of the canyon, it was now or never.

"BLOW IT!" he bellowed toward the engineers.

The droids raised their weapons but it was too late.

A deafening blast shook the ground and blaster fire exploded from the canyon onto the droids position. He raised his own weapon fired at the nearest droid and briefly heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber and saw a flash of blue streak out toward the droids.

He momentarily stopped and watched the display she put forth, weaving in and out of the droids slicing too many to count.

Droid tanks rolled up firing into the canyon, he heard the cries as a shell hit one of the clones position.

"Droid poppers now! Team six left tank!" Bly screamed toward his men and watched as several were cut down as they raced toward Aayla and the left hand tank.

Bly motioned his special units to him and started his assault on the right hand tank.

Dust whipped around him just as shrapnel bounced off his armor.

Raising his rifle he squeezed off three shots and heard three clunks heap onto the ground.

Fourty yards to the tank…

Twently…

Ten…

_BOOM!_

Ringing filled Bly's ears, he was lying flat on his back, his special units all around him dragging off the wounded.

Staring right in his face was the tank, and its gun pointing right at him, with the tactical droid sitting with the hatching open preparing to fire.

So this is how it ends…

Suddenly the barrel sagged and there was Aayla standing on top of the tank with the tactical droids head in hands grinning down at Bly.

Helmet knocked off, he grinned back at her.

For a moment their eyes met and locked position, he stared almost in a trance.

Sweat gleamed her body, her clothes were torn.

She was quite beautiful…

"Need a hand commander?" a clone medics body blocked their view, snapping out of it he took it wondering why it was the second time today he was thinking about the general.

"Casualty report?" he asked his lieutenant

Taking off his helmet, "Twelve infantry, three of your special unit, nine wounded." He saluted then walked away.

Aayla approached him, Bly swayed on the spot, he was so close to her…

"Bly?" she looked perplexed

Bly stood to attention, "Sorry General, distracted, did you get the codes?"

"We're patching them through to Coruscant now, you sure your all right Bly?" Aayla asked looking concerned

"Yes, General, saw your handiwork, impressive." he said gesturing toward the scrapheap of droids.

Aayla smiled once more causing Bly to get a tingling sensation, "Come let's get back to the ship."

As he walked Bly couldn't help but feel a feeling he knew he shouldn't be having, for a Jedi no less.

**Next chapters going to be less combat oriented, more of a Aayla/Bly**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the char/star wars etc.**

**Aayla/Bly pairing**

**Switching roles between Aayla/Bly, this chap Aayla, next Bly etc.**

**Chapter 2**

_22 BBY_

_Star Destroyer, Liberty-In orbit over Coruscant_

_Aayla Secura studying holo maps on the bridge._

Amazing, she thought.

Their mission to capture the tactical droid was a resounding success. They now had readouts of encrypted codes (easily cracked) of battle formations, troop movements, even holo calls from Grievous in sector oh five niner.

She was to see the Jedi council for a de-briefing the following day.

Today she was supposed to be resting, however she could not. Excitement ran through her whole body, this was the chance to strike the separatists.

The mission, no doubt would be carried out by the legendary Kenobi-Skywalker team. A slight pang of jealousy drifted across her thoughts, she wanted to lead the mission.

She dismissed these thoughts she was Jedi, she didn't feel Jealousy.

Turning toward the mess hall her stomach gave a slight growl.

Rather than going to her barracks, she left the command room passing several of her officers calling a farewell to her.

Thoughts still drifting toward the mission she had just completed, the mess hall greeted her eyes.

Blinking in surprise, slightly ashamed that she didn't notice herself-walking into the hall.

Dozens of clones were seated, some with armor others in their black non-combat wear. Obviously the mission was still fresh in their minds as well seeing as they haven't changed out of their armor or suits. She heard several groups recounting the battle verbally.

Normally Jedi didn't eat with their clones. She herself at first didn't resolving rather to meditate and eat quietly in her barracks.

Of course until Commander Bly invited her to join him at the officers table in the mess.

It was a large room, long tables spread though out.

She probably wouldn't have come if Bly didn't invite her personally.

Her thoughts drifted to him as she grabbed her tray and started loading it with food.

She liked Bly from the beginning; he was a good soldier and an even better commander. Their missions always ended in success and they had formed a close bond over the time they served together.

She knew he was different that other clones, a bit more human like.

She absently mindedly twirled her head tail as she retrieved a drink from the ones set out on top of the narrow table that formed along the way.

Greetings called on her deaf ears as she was warped in thoughts.

She smiled recalling a memory where they had been in a fox hole together and despite the battle, they had enjoyed each other's presence. Making jokes and talking as two people would.

Shivering to herself slightly remembering she could form no attachments, but there was something different about Bly however, he was special, she felt safe with him, he was quite attractive too, in a rugged way…

"Hello General, care to sit?"

She blinked in surprise, staring back at her was Bly himself and several of his officers, all smiling in her direction.

"Of course…tha…thank you Bly." Sitting down and cursing silently, she had done it again. She must learn to not become so deep in thought that she couldn't notice the slightest things.

One of the sergeant's eyes lingered near her breasts, she caught his eye and he hurriedly looked away.

Bly noticed this too.

"Eyes forward trooper." He said coldly staring hard at the clone.

Eyes down the sergeant mumbled. "Sorry sir, and you ma'am, I don't know what compelled me."

"It's insulting!" Bly shouted at him

"Treat her like the women she deserves to be!"

His words rung out throughout the hall and several heads turned.

She placed a hand on his shoulder

"It's okay Bly." She soothed reassuringly

She felt a rush of gratitude toward him, he had defended her honor. He was quite the gentlemen…

Bly huffed at her words as he watched the sergeant get up quickly finishing his food and leaving the hall.

Lines of anger were still etched in his face; Aayla turned his head toward hers with her hand.

"Thank you however Bly, that was very kind of you."

Bly seemed to blush and his eyes softened.

"Anything for you Aayla…" He whispered softly brushing his hand against one of her head tails.

He stared at her, and she he, for what seemed to be a long time.

Aayla felt a tingling sensation inside her stomach, and felt a strong urge to do something that went against the Jedi code she lived by.

He had called her Aayla, it went against military code but it felt right…

"A ha-ha! I win Flash!" came a triumphed voice.

"It's just arm wrestling, I blast more droids than you any day." A sour voice retorted.

"No way." Their voices bickered until they became fainter.

Bly blinked at her with a wide eyed look on his face.

"Sorry General." He hurriedly got up and seemed to run from the hall.

The officers stared at her in surprise, obviously they had just witnessed that bizarre scene.

"Bye." She muttered to them and left her untouched food to race after Bly.

She sprinted toward the barracks drawing several surprised looks from several clones.

Rounding a corner and almost crashing into several astromech droids she spotted him at the barracks door punching in the access code.

"Bly wait!" she shouted and then coming to an abrupt halt.

"Yes General?" he said in a stiff voice that didn't suit him at all.

She frowned and a hint of pleading dripped into her voice.

"Please don't be mad at me Bly."

Surprise fell upon his features as his tone softened.

"I can't stand it anymore General…"

"Stand wha-." Her voice was cut off as he surged forward and grabbed her waist, locking his lips with hers.

At first she almost resisted, but then gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

He held her tight as though if he didn't he would lose her forever.

The moment seem to last an eternity until he heard boots clopping on metal rounding the corner.

They broke just as the ships Admiral caught sight of them.

"Ah General I've been looking for you, your needed on the bridge a transmission came in for you." His words rang out with crispness of the military life he had led most his life.

Bly stared into her eyes with almost a frightened look at what he had just done.

She could tell the Admiral, have him restrained and put on suspension, for what he had just done was assault.

But she didn't, she couldn't help but enjoy the kiss.

"Thank you Admiral, I will join you shortly."

He saluted then turned out of the hallway leaving it empty except for Bly and herself.

"Come to my quarters tonight." She whispered to him.

He looked shocked but gave a nod to her.

Her thoughts racing she turned towards the way the Admiral had just left.

Barely recognizing anything along her way to the bridge, her thoughts were on Bly…

It went against the oath she took, but…

It felt right.

**Not sure how long this will go.**

**More soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own star wars/characters etc.**

**Aayla/Bly paring**

**Chapter 3**

_22 BBY_

_Star Destroyer, Liberty-In orbit over Coruscant_

_Commander Bly nervously waits for Aayla Secura_

Bly exited his quarters, being careful not to wake the clones as he crept through the barracks and out of the door.

He checked the time _22:59 _he wasn't sure how long the meeting Aayla was at to take but he was careful on his timing, what he was doing was against military code.

He opted out of his yellow striped armor for his non-combat wear.

Silently moving along the corridors his thoughts drifted to Aayla.

The kiss they shared was better than anything he'd ever experienced. He hungered for more…

He knew he shouldn't, she was her CO, a Jedi no less.

At the moment he didn't care, he wanted her in his arms, her presence was intoxicating.

Two sentries rounded the corner from the hall where Aayla's quarters were at; he froze as he saw them. He blew it, he was caught…it's all over…

To his surprise they simply nodded at him and continued their patrol.

He shook his head in slight anger, he was a field marshal commander and he was acting if he was a young boy sneaking out.

Taking less precaution he rounded the corner and stopped in front of Aayla's quarters. Realizing he didn't know the code in he stood there for a few minutes wondering if this was really worth it, possible losing his rank and command for her.

His question was answered as she came down the hallway looking quite tired, she hadn't seen him yet, and her head was down.

Right then and there Bly knew that it was all worth it, her form seems to shimmer out at him. She was perfect.

People frowned on relationships that consisted between different races but Bly didn't care, her lekku tails and blue skin made her even more beautiful.

Finally she looked up a several meters from him and she jumped in surprise, then her demeanor softened and she smiled.

Bly returned it with a grin, "Uh…Hi." He stammered nervously.

"Listen about what happened, I-."

She swept toward him and pressed her body against his and a finger to his lips.

"I want to be with you, Jedi code be damned." She whispered.

Bly gripped her tighter, "I want to be with you too."

For a moment they stared at each other, then Aayla fingered in the code and entered, Bly close behind her.

Her quarters were small Bly noticed with a single bed, a holo computer and a mat for meditation. Bly smiled at her.

He began to kiss her but Aayla pushed him away slightly so she could speak.

"If you want to do this, it better be real I'm not some slave girl." Aayla said with slight anger.

Bly reacted in surprise; he would never just sleep with her and leave.

"I'd never do that Aayla, I'll stand by you…always." Bly replied firmly.

Aayla smiled at him then slowly grazed his cheek. "Take me." She whispered.

He reacted instantly and began kissing her with such force; she leaned back slightly in surprise.

"Too much?" he asked nervously privately cursing himself for coming on too strong.

"Not at all, just…surprising." She replied smiling.

Bly once more rushed forward locking their lips slightly pushing her up against the wall, her breasts touching his chest. Bly had never been happier with someone.

He slowly put his hand on her stomach inching upward until his hand rested on her left breast. She did not stop him, her hands now moving to his neck and hair, jostling his military cut up.

Bly squeezed slightly and she moaned in pleasure.

"More Bly." She breathed

His hands found her back clasp and he unhooked it, her shirt fell to the floor and he gazed at her naked breasts.

They were magnificent, slightly larger than the norm, extremely firm and tight. Bly grinned both hands now on her exposed chest. He kissed her softly and she gave a moan.

A force knocked Bly back and he landed on the bed, he look around wildly thinking someone had caught them.

"Sorry, my fault I force pushed you." She grinned sheepishly down at him.

Bly laughed, "It's quite alright."

A sudden though came to his mind and suddenly he rushed toward her gripping her legs and pushing her body against the wall and putting her legs on his shoulders. Ripping off her combat leggings he smiled mischievously up at her.

"Bly what are you-!" her words were cut short as he plunged his tongue in her sensitive area between her legs. She gave a moan of immense pleasure. Bly reached up with his free hand and massaged her right breast.

"Oh Bly…" she breathed

He retracted his mouth and slowly entered two fingers into her soft pink lips. She gripped his hair hard and pushed her body forward letting the fingers slowly in and out.

Bly grabbed her midriff and swung her towards the bed and he fell on top of her. Unzipping his trousers he gestured at her.

"Do it." She moaned.

He obliged and slowly entered his stiff member into her pink lips. He hunched forward grabbing her breasts and started pumping faster. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she shuddered.

She began chanting something in her own language as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Bly gave a grunt and pushed it all the way in. She gave a gasp her nails digging into Bly's exposed arm.

"I- I-I'm going to-!" her words were cut short as Bly pulled out and an orgasm shuttered throughout her body. She laid there for a moment her head back in bliss.

Then sitting up, casting her bed sheets aside in a heap upon the floor she began stroking Bly's cock.

Faster and faster until he cringed and cum splinted out and he gave a grunt of pleasure.

They both collapsed onto the bed exhausted by the event that just took place. Then staring at him she spoke.

"I love you Bly, I need you." Her eyes shimmered and her lekku twitched. Bly gripped her body in a tight embrace.

"I didn't know what the feeling was, but now I see it. I love you Aayla Secura."

With that they lay there in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.

Bly awoke next morning to a dark small room, wondering where he was. This wasn't the clone barracks.

Realization dawned on him and he looked over to see Aaylas naked sleeping form. He gazed at her, recounting the events of last night and still couldn't believe his luck, he found someone to love. He wasn't just a number, he was a man and he loved a women.

**I like this; I think I'll make it a series.**

**Show their love throughout the clone wars.**

**Cheers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own star wars/char. etc**

**So Aayla and Bly have begun their forbidden relationship.**

**Speed up a little bit, some months after last chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

_21 BBY_

_Battle of New Holstice_

_Aayla Secura is dug deep in a trench_

_Splat_

Aayla brushed of the wet dirt that just landed on her as she tried to sleep, sleeping in an underground bunker wasn't ideal she thought to herself silently.

The engineers had tried to make it more suitable by putting up panels to stop the shower of earth. However it was miserable none the less.

She shook her Jedi robes off herself scattering more dirt around her tiny room she had occupied during the battle against the Mandalorians.

The room was simple, having only a cot and a supplies rack.

What was not simple was the battle against the Mandalorians. Both sides had been fighting for two months, only slight skirmishes only losing few lives on both sides.

The 327th star corps was not discouraged however; they had hatched a plan to attack the Mandalorains during a raid that would take place this very night.

Rising from her cot it gave a slight groan from the weight being lifted and Aayla began dressing pulling on her combat gear and hooking her lightsaber to her belt. Stifling a yawn she paused remembering a night a few standard rotations prior in which Bly had snuck in her quarters and they had shared quite the romantic evening.

She wasn't concerned with breaking the code anymore; it felt so right what she had with him. Their love was strong and she couldn't bear the thought of not being with him.

She drew aside the curtains that led into her room and emerged to a long row of freshly dug trench stretching on either side of her. Several clones past her, boasting war stories or rushing to complete an assignment.

Aayla climbed on top of the battlements and peered over the top of the trench, her gaze met with a desolate landscape of patches of grass and sparse trees. Several clicks outward were a cluster of mountains in which she knew the Mandalorians were inside of.

_WHOP!_

A shot sizzle inches past her head striking a weather panel several meters from her. A sniper was firing upon her, but before she could react a pair of strong hands seized her around the waist ripping her off the battlements and landing with a thud against the dirt of the trenches floor.

Bly's gaze met hers; he had just saved her life.

"What the hell were you doing?!" he shouted with anger.

Aayla winced at his words, "I just wanted to check it out…"

"You could have died! What would I have done without you? I guess you don't care enough, check it out… you're so stupid sometimes!" Bly roared at her, was visibly angry now his hands balled into fist.

"How dare you-!" Aayla began, but he cut her off.

Several clones were looking their way know.

"Get inside!" he bellowed at her

"Don't order me around Bly!" Aayla shouted back, now a sizeable group had gathered to watch the scene.

They glared at each other until Bly huffed and strode away snapping orders to the onlookers with anger present in his voice.

Tears swam into Aayla's eyes, her anger melted. He was so angry, it was like another side of him.

She half-ran into her quarters stifling a sob before ripping the sheet closed.

Aayla awoke to darkness blinking sleep out of her eyes; she slowly got up splashing water into her face. Memories of the afternoon came sliding back into her head, Bly shouting at her was the worst feeling ever.

She slammed a fist into a wall anger pulsing back into her, who was he to order around? Aayla was the Jedi here!

Then she remembered that this very night the raid would take place.

Gasping in surprise she sped out of her quarters. Her anger temporarily forgotten the mission on her mind she broke into a run. The trench was mostly deserted beside the sentries and the force they would leave behind to guard the base. As Aayla approached the war room one of Bly's men walked out of the door and he stopped giving a crisp salute to her.

"Went to find you just now General, no need now Commander Bly awaits you in the war room." The clone said and then turning on his heel going back into the room.

Following him Aayla wondered how Bly was going to act toward her…

"Squads one, three, five and seven on the left flank. Squads two, four, six and eight on the right flank. My own personal squad with squads nine and ten with go straight up the middle with General Secura spearheading the assault. I want a squad of AT-RT's spread throughout our force to provide covering fire as well."

Bly's voice rang throughout the command center as her gaze met with him fully suited in his yellow striped combat armor, blaster rifle slung over his back and helmet set on the center table. Officers bustled around him to issue the orders he had just given them.

Aayla glanced at the time on a nearby monitor, _23:47_. They would leave soon.

Bly glanced up at her but quickly averted her eyes by hastily donning his helmet and turning with a quick pace toward the door.

Aayla sighed; she didn't want it to be like this especially this close to a battle.

Striding out of the command room herself she skipped the steps two at a time until she came to a halt coming out of the trench. She breathed in the smell, having spent a lot of time underground lately she was happy to be above it.

The LAAT gunships were already prepped and fueled engines running as she walked up to them. Most of the men had boarded, she sighted Bly a couple dozen meters away and before joining him she gaze out at the force they mustered.

Roughly sixty percent of the 327th star corps was being committed to this assault, she hoped it was worth it.

Wordlessly Aayla passed Bly and boarded the gunship and the rest of the men filed in behind her.

As the gunship rose into the air, Bly's helmeted head turned toward hers and she looked back, Aayla wanted to say something, tell him she loved him.

"Thirty seconds." came the pilot's voice.

Lights flashed red inside the gunship and she heard the distinctive sound of weapons safety being taken off and grenades being primed.

Aayla fingered her lightsaber ignition as the doors swept open and blaster fire met her ears. The battle had started.

Right as she jumped down as a trooper was cut down a few meters beside her, explosions rang throughout her ears and AT-RTs rushed past her spitting blaster fire toward the caves where the Mandalorians were at.

Aayla rushed forward Bly and his men following close behind as she deflected several shots with a flick of her saber.

Three fully suited combat Mandalorians rushed toward her all with vibroblades in hand. Allowing the force to flow through her she punched her hand forward as the force knocked one down but the two dodged the blast and raised their blades toward her.

Blocking the initial attack she counterattacked sweeping toward the man's legs, but he was too quick jumping aside her fired a blaster which she deflected back at him hitting the man squarely in the chest killing him.

The third man was cut down as Bly squeezed of two shots in his direction both finding their mark.

She turned to thank him but he rushed past issuing orders to a nearby clone.

Annoyed she rushed forward deflecting more blaster fire, several of them back at their owners. She blinked they were already at the caves mouth where the Mandalorians were supposed to be stationed at.

_This is too easy. _Aayla thought to herself looking around she saw that few clones had been killed and both all squads to be caught up each with guns pointing towards the caves mouth.

The fighting died down as the last of the Mandalorains were killed.

"I thought these guys were good." said a clone near her.

Bly nodded, "This doesn't seem right; there isn't enough men here to hold their base."

Bly motioned for a dozen men to enter the cave, as they filed in Aayla peered around nervously lightsaber raised ready for an attack.

After several minutes the clones emerged, "It's empty."

"Impossible." Bly replied

"Our intelligence reported this was where there main force was at."

"Unless this wasn't where they meant to make their final stand." Aayla suggested.

"Fools! You are doomed, you and your crinking republic!" a voice screeched out at them.

Blasters raised several clones and Aayla whipped around as an injured Mandalorain came into view, he was shot in the shoulder and a nasty gash over his left eye was bleeding heavily. "Your intelligence was false, we knew you would attack soon so we set a trap, and you fell right into it." He laughed manically and continued on.

"By now your base is rubble, death to the Jedi!" The man swiftly drew a blaster aiming it straight at Aayla.

A dozen blaster bolts hit him before he could get off a shot and the man slumped to the ground dead.

"Have a squad stay here and guard the caves, everyone else back to the gunships now!" Bly shouted and clones surged backwards all in a dead sprint.

Bly meet Aaylas eyes, there was fear etched into his face. He put his helmet on and he turned around running after his men.

The gunship ride was short and tense, everyone was nervous to see what had happened to the base, how had they been tricked like this?

As the gunship doors flew open what she saw horrified her.

Rubble was everywhere, fires still burned and turrets smoldered. Clone bodies lay littered all around the trench and base. She peered into the trench and even more bodies met her eyes, some of them charred.

Horrible screams pierced the air as the wounded cried out for help.

Medics jumped down into the trench searching the bodies for the clones that were still alive.

Aayla grimly stared at the scene before noticing a clone that lay a few meters away, barely alive. He was reaching a hand out toward blood was gushing out of his mouth as he tried to form words.

Aayla rushed to his side gripping his hand as she kneeled down.

He stared into her eyes fear clearly evident.

"It's going to be okay soldier, we'll get you help." She spoke softly in a reassuring way.

He opened his mouth blood running down his face and gushing from his neck in large amounts.

"Tr-trap…don't!" he croaked out at Aayla his eyes looking wild.

Fearing that he could die because of blood coming in large amount from his wounds, she shifted him into a sitting position to stem the bleeding.

_Click_

A beeping sound began, Aayla's eyes widened in surprise, a grenade had just rolled out from under him, she had fell for the trap.

Leaping away her head turning and seeing Bly striding toward her she began a scream.

"Bly-!" it was cut short as the grenade exploded propelling Aayla body forward and her vison went black.

**Bit longer than the others, trying to write more.**

**More soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the delay**

_21 BBY_

_Battle of New Holstice_

_Bly just witnessed Aayla's accident_

"Bly-!" Aayla's voice was cut off as flames engulfed the scene before Bly's eyes and her body was thrown violently forward and she landed with a sickening crack a few meters before Bly's feet. Debris crashed around them.

"Aayla!" Bly screamed rushing toward her and fear enveloping him, was she dead? This couldn't be happening Bly couldn't lose her!

She wasn't moving, her clothes were in shreds and her breath came in shallow rasps.

Bly clung tight to her briefly recognizing several figures around him shouting at him for orders. Bly didn't care, nothing else mattered but her. He remembered the fight they had earlier that very day and how they never made up, maybe she would die thinking he didn't love her…

Bly drew her nearer and whispered in her ear in the midst of the chaos that was happening around him.

"I love you Aayla, I always will." Bly wept

"Orders sir?" a frantic sounding clone said from behind him. Without turning Bly spoke.

"Sweep the base for more bombs; I don't want more accidents like this happening again. Bring a stretcher for Aayla." He replied in no more than a whisper.

"Aayla sir?" the clone replied slight surprise in his voice.

"I mean…g-general Secura, hurry up!" he snapped at the clone.

He saluted and marched away to issue Bly's new orders.

Minutes passed and no stretcher arrived. Anger boiled inside Bly.

"Where's that damn stretcher?!" he bellowed as two clone medics came into view carrying one.

"Sorry sir had to sweep the med bay for bombs, all clear." The medic replied in a cool voice.

"Never mind just hurry I can't lose her." Bly replied in a quavering voice looking down Aayla's crumpled form.

Bly helped them lift her and as he turned to leave, he stared at the spot the bomb went off, scorch marks remained and the clone that was booby trapped lay in pieces. Hot anger coursed through Bly and he felt something that he was bred not to feel.

Hate and anger for the people who did this, he wanted revenge. He would kill every last Mandalorian.

Bly would have his revenge.

Bly buried his head into his hands worry teeming in his brain, what if she never woke up? It had been four hours since the explosion and Aayla was still in deep sleep.

He lifted his head and gazed at her, she had burn wounds all over her body, and dried blood plastered the side of her head. She almost looked dead; however her pulse was still beeping across the monitor.

A groan sounded from the side of the room, Bly glanced over to where wounded clones lay in their bed. Some of them beyond help and would die in a mater off hours…

They had lost almost half of the 327th star corps forces. Fourty percent was dead or gravely wounded. Again anger boiled inside of him, he would make sure they didn't die in vain.

Bly took Aayla's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I love you, if you can hear me, I will always love you." Bly whispered low enough so the medics who bustled around him couldn't hear.

Fresh tears streamed down his face as he gripped Aayla's hand tighter.

"Sir, a message for you." came a voice behind him.

Wiping his face Bly turned recognizing one of his men by the yellow stripes on his armor.

"What is it?" Bly responded

The clone said nothing but pulled out a holo communicator and lifted it toward him where a small version of Mace Windu filled his view.

Bly lifted an eyebrow in surprise, what was a Jedi council member calling him for?

"Commander Bly." Rumbled the holo in a deep voice.

"Sir." Bly said nodding his head toward Windu.

"We've received reports that your casualties have been extremely high and even your Jedi commander has been injured beyond fighting capabilities." Mace began but Bly cut him off.

"Sir we can take them I have faith in my men, we-." Bly responded rapidly but the Jedi held up a hand to silence him.

"It's too risky commander, we can't risk anymore casualties, our forces are spread too thin as it is and we can't lose your corps, too many have died already, we are pulling out of New Holstice."

"But sir! These savages almost killed Aa- I mean commander Secura and kill half my men!" Bly exploded throwing up his hands in protest.

The Jedi's eyes hardened with severity even slight surprise that Bly countered him, "You will follow orders commander, I expect you out of there."

The hologram went blank before Bly could respond.

Bly smoldered and turned away from the trooper looking back at Aayla to Bly's surprise, was sitting up and wide awake."

"Aayla-!" Bly began rushing toward her side.

She smiled and gently caressed his cheek.

"I've missed you." Aayla whispered

Bly made a move to hug her but she protested."

Still…weak." She gasped.

Retracting his hand and apologizing.

"Sorry general." Bly grinned overflowing with happiness that she was finally awake.

**Super short, final two chapters up next.**

**One with lemons.**


End file.
